One hell of Demon Butler
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Harry James Potter is the real Boy-Who-Lived, but his twin brother Jack Potter is mistaken for the BWL. Harry's parents abandoned him to the Dursley's, only to be sold to the devil worshiping cult. Where he was turned into a demon and sent back in time. What will happened when the wizarding world needs it the real boy who lived only to find a demon his place. yaoi harem
1. Chapter 1

The streets of London's in the Victorian era was dirty and dark the alleys where clawing with, rapists, robbers, thieves, and poor people. All the so-called humanity's trash, un-needed, worthless and so on. As a Man in a black cloak, hood covering his face walked down the alley, In front of him was his target. The killer of poor as the people call him. With a dirty, rusted kitchen knife in his hand, meat apron covered in blood and black blood stained mask.

As the cloaked man walked closer to his target, ready to attack before his target could take another's life. That was the order that his master commanded, wanting his best servant to follow his command to the letter and without fail. Unknown to them that on the roof of a nearby building, was a red and demon obsessed grim reaper watching the scene with interest.

This red fool was none other than Grell Sutcliff. He was interested in the mysterious tall man in a black cloak. From what Grell could see of the man he was slim but strong. His legs moving with so much grace and Agility that most Nobles can't, do. Like a bolt of lightning, the cloaked man was as fast as sound, throwing silver butter knives straight at his target.

killing his target instantly and didn't even make a big mess, only a straight crimson splash on the ground.

Grell was amazed, even his bassy couldn't be that strong and fast. He wanted to see the cloaked man's face. "Oh, how amazing hit!' Grell thought in amazement with hearts in his eyes.  
'I must see this man's face, I can't stand this cloak thing!' Grell mentally wine to himself. Jumping down of the roof, and landing in front of the cloaked male, Grell smirked like always and said "well hello there Mr. Mysterious, that was an amazing show" Grell clapped his hands fabulously.  
The cloaked male bowed like a proper gentleman, making Grell swoon like a fangirl. As the cloaked man took off his cloak, showing Grell... A sex god in two legs!

He was drop-dead gorgeous, ten times more handsome than bassy! Or better yet, ten times more handsome than any man Grell has ever seen! The man standing in front of him was an attractive man. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm). The cloaked man possesses black hair and dark emerald green eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. His physical appearance is that of a man between 19-21, despite being over 1000 years old. For a demon and a warrior (from the 10th century), he is well-built. Cloaked man possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was a nobleman between the 11th and the 18th century's.

Grell blushed furiously, staring at the hot sexy beast.

The cloaked man said in a calmly, smooth and husky voice" I apologize that beauty such as yourself had to see me commit such a shameful act, my lady". The cloaked man kissed Grell's hand like the proper gentleman he was. Only making Grell blushed even more.

"Well you do know how to treat a lady, handsome" Grell purred, smiling widely, showing off his shark-like teeth.

The cloaked man just smiled slightly, a gorgeous smile. And said "I apologize but I must take my leave now before my master awakes. Meeting you was a pleasure, my lady." As he bowed and like lightning, he was gone in a flash. Grell sighed dreamily. As he stared at the spot where the cloaked man once stood.

"I don't need bassy anymore, I have found my one true love now and I won't let anybody get him. He is mine!" Grell mentally yelled as love flashing in his dangerous green and yellow eyes.

'Yes, all mine.'

Meanwhile back at the Blackwood Manor, a demon butler was setting everything up for his master breakfast the demon butler seems to be doing his job in autopilot as his mind wander back to the past when he was human. The memories flashed his mind making his ruby red eyes turn into a very bright Avada Kedavra green showing in the depth of those emerald green eyes was only hate, hatred for his family, and the people who made him this way the pain the suffering he has suffered through the hands of humans.

 _Flashback_

Please! Anyone! Save me! Please, someone, I'll do anything! Harry yelled as a loud scream left his lips as the blade gouged into his stomach, blood and tears mixing as they fell. Angels, Demons, God, Satan, Death-

"Save me now!" Harry cried out as his magic lashed out at the cult members killing the few that were in Striking range.

Harry wanted to live the life he never was given. Harry wanted to get revenge on his parents for abandoning him for stupid twin brother and those horrible Dursleys he will enjoy killing them slowly.

Harry screamed as he felt how as his very soul and magical core twist and warps into something dark something truly monstrous. As the ones kind soul of Harry James Potter was morphed and twisted into a very powerful and deadly demon. Something that Tom Riddle couldn't do.

 _End of flashback_

Said demon Butler only blink to shake away those memories of a life that was long left dead. Dawn was approaching as the demon butler made his way through the silent corridors. He paused by a window as the beautiful morning rays shone through and warmed his pale skin. His Avada Kedavra or emerald green orbs stared into the sky for a moment as he began to wonder about this Spider and Guard Dog. They would, without a doubt be having a demon servant too. The demon butler was lost in thought only when he heard a crash that broke him from his train of thought. He walked down the huge red staircase slowly and towards the kitchen.

Only to come face to face with the mahogany door and slowly pushed it open. Three servants lay in a heap surrounded by broken plates. On the top was the maid, Lilly Wizpast. She was in her mid-twenties and had long blond hair and dazzling light brown eyes, she was roughly 5'6'' she was known for being VERY clumsy. She wasn't half daft, very intelligent young woman actually, just clumsy. She was however very good at collecting information when she was serious. In the middle of the pile were Mathew Wizpast, her brother and the chief of the manor who looked and acted nothing like his sister. He was very careful and accurate when it came to shooting, however, let just out him very, stupid? He had short black hair and amazing blue eyes, a good looking boy the boy was only 16 but acted 12 sometimes but way too young for his taste.

Last but not least was the gardener, Arthur Drunten. He was slightly older than the other two, 28 to be exact and was a good-looking man with medium length brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was an incredible fighter. He was also good with guns.

The three of them each had a secondary purpose than being a maid, chef or gardener. They each help protect the young lord, Lilly providing information on the enemy and Mathew and Arthur protected the mansion, Mathew using his longbow and Arthur using his, skills. The three immediately sprung up at the sight of the head butler, "Liam!" (the name that his current Master had named him after the contract was made.)

They exclaimed. Liam gave them the 'look' and they immediately backed away. "I-I'm sorry Liam, it was my fault I was trying to reach the top shelf to get the good plates but when I jumped for them I crashed, falling on top of them."

She said rubbing her feet and looking to the floor in shame and blushing a bit. Liam raised his hand buried his head in it. Lilly was a nice girl and surprisingly good company. "That's alright Lilly, next time just ask for help okay?" Liam told her and she nodded her head rapidly still blushing. "Sorry we'll clean it-" Liam cut Arthur off, "no need I shall do it." Please prepare the manor for guests," Liam said as they nod and ran off. Before they could Liam stopped them, "and please don't wake THE YOUNG MASTER! You know how he is in the morning." Liam spoke seriously.

A look of fear crossed their faces and they quickly, and quietly headed out of the room. Liam sighed as he cleaned the mess they had made and began to cook the young master's breakfast. Pancakes drizzled with chocolate sauce, with handpicked strawberries on the side fresh from the field. An expensive tea to complement the flavor. Once that was done Liam moved onto the dreaded task of waking the young lord. Liam silently came into the room.

Walking to the curtains Liam opened them letting the sun enter the room, Liam let out a sigh when his young master Francis let out a groan. "Please get up my young master, "We are going to have guests soon." Liam said as he pulled the blankets off of his master," "Nooo..." Francis groaned and said, I'm not moving." While hugging his pillow. Liam's eyes they had a mischievous gleam in them, "Noo, you say?" he said as he held up a bucket of ice and water and poured it all over his young master, making him sharply launched himself up.

"I apologize my lord, but it was the only way for me to get you out of bed and I was taking care of The killer of poor. Like you requested," Liam answered as he looked at his master.

"Oh, now I remember. Well then, bathe me!" Francis commanded as he waited for Liam's touches eagerly. Francis loves it when Liam touches him. For some odd reason.

"You will never leave me, right? You will always be with me and only care for me right?" Francis asked quietly yet hopefully. Letting out a sigh Liam knew all too well that his master was going to ask that but answered nonetheless" yes, of course, my lord". Francis' heart beat so fast after that as he smiled happily and hugged Liam.

Liam gently hugged back, rubbing his master slender back. Francis moaned in pleasure, Enjoying Liam's touch.

"very well my lord," Liam said as he walked toward his master and gently picking him up and carried him to the bathroom. That's when Liam started stripping his young master naked and put him in the bathtub. The warm water felt nice as the soapy water washed away his master's sweat away.

"I want you to join me, Liam" Francis asked as he looked in Liam's beautiful emerald green eyes. Liam simply nodded, already used to this. so he began to take off his clothes and get in the bathtub.

Francis was laying on Liam's chest and was enjoying the feeling of Liam washing his hair, massaging his scalp. There was no doubt that Francis loved bath times.

Francis was blushing the reason why because he could feel his beloved Liam's muscular chest and if he could turn around he could see that very sexy muscular body.

Liam was absolutely perfect. Francis could admit to himself long ago that he loves his butler. But he couldn't tell anybody because it would damage his image, But That doesn't mean that he couldn't keep Liam all to himself though.

After all, Liam only obeys him, like the loyal demon that he is.

"Liam?" Francis asked in silently. Liam looked at his master with a raised eyebrow and said "Yes my lord?" You never leave me right? you will always be with me and only care for me right?" Francis asked quietly yet hopefully." yes, of course, my lord" Liam stated calmly. Francis smiled as he could feel his heart beat so fast after that as he smiled once again he was soo happy Francis hugged Liam. As Liam gently hugged back, rubbing Francis's slender back. he moaned in pleasure, Enjoying Liam's touch. They stood like that for a while.

 **Time Skip**

Liam was pouring his master his cup of tea when the doorbell rang signaling the guests were here. "I shall go welcome the guest," Liam said about to bow to his lord but only to stop himself when Francis said, "I wanna go say hi," Francis said as he raced downstairs. Liam easily made it there before he did and fixed himself and made sure that his master looked presentable.

Liam can sense there are two demons on the doorstep. Once the door was opened there stood a boy a bit taller than Francis He seemed to be 13 or 14 and had Navy blue hair and one eye covered with an eye patch and another uncovered and blue. His face showed annoyances towards the boy towards him, the other boy had blonde hair and two eyes uncovered that are bright blue eyes. He seemed to be more giggling than the boy next to him was. emerald green looked up to meet maroon and gold eyes. Liam held back a growl to show the others demons they were on his territory. "You two must be the Queen's Guard Dog and Spider, Welcome to the Blackwood manor, " Liam said and bowed in respect. "This is Earl Francis Blackwood". Liam pointed to Francis. "I am Liam James Ackerman The head butler of the Blackwood Manor".

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis," The Boy with Navy blue hair said with a blank face. 'Sebastian Michaelis' Liam thought, 'I'll make sure to keep an eye on you'. "I'm the fabulous Alois Trancy and this is my amazing Butler Claude Faustus," The blonde-haired person said. 'And you too, Claude Faustus'.

Francis noticed the glare that his Liam was giving to the two butlers, Can they be demons as well? "Why don't we go talk in the Living room?" Francis said with a smile. "We can talk about the information we have and make a plan to find this creep". Ciel nodded and so did Alois. Not knowing of the thoughts that were running through their butlers.

A cat. Thought Sebastian as he tried not to blush. 'the feline demon, I always wanted to meet him. He was indeed the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered.

To be bold, he was sold.

Sebastian wouldn't ever think that he would adore a demon but he has changed his mind. this demon was so attractive and a cat!

Oh and his smell, so intoxicating. A perfect mate. Unknown to Sebastian a certain spider demon was thinking the same thing.

'Oh my, how much I want to take him right here and now.' Claude thought while looking at his future mate. Liam is going to be MY mate. When I eat the brats' souls and make Liam my mate. He is mine and I won't lose to that crow. Who is lusting for MY Mate Foolishly drooling over what's mine, Claude thought darkly. But the two demon butlers were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard Francis's annoying voice. "Liam Fetch us some tea and snacks" Francis spoke a little hungry. "Go help him, Sebastian," Ciel ordered. "You too Claude" Alois. Said.

Liam looked at the two demon butlers with annoyance before walking away to do what his master wanted, but he could still feel the duo was staring at him in awe and lust which causes a shiver of disgust running down his spine. Liam quickly shacking at feeling away as he was Becoming rather annoyed, feeling those two behind him burning holes into his back (metaphorically). Finally having enough Liam snapped and looked over his shoulder, glaring at the two "Will you stop staring, it's rather annoying" Liam hissed slipping a bit of Parseltongue into his translation making it sounds more seductive than it needed to be. Continued to walk down the flight of stairs and through the two doors that lead to the kitchen. The demons shivered at the glare Liam gave them and looked at each other only too glaring at each other, then catching up with the taller demon.

Finally making it into the kitchen they started to prepare their master's favorite dishes. But Claude was having a hard time, for the first time, and kept messing up. Liam sighed, by studying Claude's master, he seemed like one of those who likes to embarrass and/or abuse his servants.

So his 'good' side kicked in and he walked over to Claude, standing behind him.

The Black-nette wrapped his arms around the shorter demons body and grabbed his hands, helping him prepare the dish he was doing, making said shorter demon jump in surprise and looked to see it was Liam who was helping him. For some reason, he didn't want the taller male to let go. He cleared his throat when they finished, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink "Thank you, Ackerman" He thanked, addressing the older demon by his last name, making said male grunt and go back to making the tea and his master's desert. Sebastian wasn't paying attention since he decided to make Lemon-Scented Blueberry Cupcakes, something that his master loves. After finishing that he had seen Claude also made something simple and it was one of his master's favorite, Lemon Cake.

He looked towards Liam who seemed really focus as he made some sort of chocolate looking cake. And he also saw the tea, hot and ready. Liam, feeling their gazes on him, he spoke up "Go and take the tea and snacks to the masters, do not go snooping around where you don't belong, understood?" He said in a terrifyingly calm tone making them shudder and said a quick "Yes" before leaving the room.

Liam sighed and continued making his masters favorite snack. He always had a sweet tooth, for chocolate especially.

 **Meanwhile back with the young masters**

"That's all?" Francis whined once he found out they only had little information about the murderer. "It's a good thing I had my Liam get some important information" Francis giggled and blush a little thinking about Liam, "You thought ahead?" Ciel asked he was really getting to like working with Francis minus his hyperactive attitude. "Awe, why didn't I think of that?" Alois whined and pouted. "It was actually Liam's idea.

He thought it is smart to get information before we had this chat" Francis smiled giggling. "So what should be our plan?" Ciel asked looking at the papers. "It suspects That Alberto William is the murderer, he was in jail for raping young girls before. And the time it seems that just raping his victims isn't enough so he kills them once he's done playing with them. But he seems that He's only after young girls from a noble family." Francis said as he looked at Ciel and Alois "that's it! We can have a Ball only for Nobles and one of us will dress as a girl there no way he won't come!" Alois shouted. "What!" Francis and Ciel yelled while glaring at Alois. Francis sighed as it can't be helped we'll have the ball here," Francis said agreeing. "Fine" Ciel grumbled hating balls. Francis raised an eyebrow in concern. "His dance like a chicken with two left feet" alois whispered. "I Heard that!" Ciel yelled.

The two demon butlers knocked on the door hearing someone say 'come in' before walking in, Claude pushing the cart with the snack as Sebastian held the tea, "Hm, where is Liam?" Francis questioned.

Before the other two could answer, said Butler walked through the door with a platter in one hand as he walked towards the desk "Ah, forgive me for being late, my master" he said, now standing by his master's side. Francis just waved his hand in dismissal before clapping his hands together "So, what's for today?" He asked, acting childish. Liam chuckled at his master's change of behavior and brought his hand up to the cover that was blocking whatever was on the platter and pulled it off, letting the sweet chocolate scent float around the room, making everyone, even the demons, drooling slightly. "For today's snack is your favorite, Bourbon-Pecan Tart with Chocolate Drizzle," He said (Yes, that's what it's called). Francis just grinned like an idiot as he watched his butler cut a piece out of the chocolate heaven looking treat, everyone watching also. The black-nette put the slice on an extra plate and gave his master it along with a fork.

When the door opened to have Liam walking in with a platter in one hand. Alois couldn't help but to want him. He's like a magnet that pulls me towards him. Maybe I should tell Claude that I want him. Alois thought.

The young male took the plate after saying a small 'thank you' and began eating and drinking the tea that Liam also prepared. He looked up and seen everyone's gazes on the snack, a thought came to mind and he asked "Would you gentlemen like some? There's enough for everyone!" He exclaimed.

The four seemed a bit hesitant but nodded slowly. Francis smiled lightly and signaled Liam to give a slice to each of them. Said male nodded and set out four more plates and placed the snack onto it, before handing it out to everyone, then returning to his master's side and watched everyone take a bite from the snack.

Once they did, the room suddenly erupted with soft groans, making the Earls and butlers blush from embarrassment as Francis and Liam smirked slightly, "I see that you enjoyed it~" Francis said, still smirking as Ciel cleared his throat, his blush darkening "Uh, thank you, Lord Blackwood, now about the case" Ciel said, trying to change the awkward subject.

Francis smiled "Ah~ Yes, that. Liam in 3 days we will be hosting a ball! I want you to start sending invitations right away. Also it nobles only!" Francis shouted holding back a giggle. "Also, the two Earls will be staying here until the case is closed!"

"We are going to have a ball to catch the criminal in the act! Francis shouted while still trying to hold back his giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

**(** **disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Black Butler they belong to their original owners. but this story idea is solely mine. please note that this story is yaoi based and there are some lemon scenes in this chapter you have been warned. also, criticize reviews are always welcome to help me improve this fanfic. Please note I will not hold the story hostage for those. also for who leave negative reviews to the story or just plain out heaters. If you don't like the story. Then don't fucking read it. no one wants to hear your negative comments. it just shows that you have little talent in writing or imagination or your just jealous of someone else's creativity. that is all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

Francis sighed in in relief when his two guest and their butlers left his office. "A crow demon and a spider I see." Francis said with a giggle "well let's see how they handle my Deadly and graceful companion. Don't you think so my dear Liam" Francis said while looking at his demon butlers Emerald green eyes? " yes my lord" Liam said as he looked at his master. Wondering what, his master wants him to do now. " Liam I have a new mission for you," Francis said and the moment he said that little phrase Liam was already standing next to Francis while his arms wrapped around his young master's waste. Pulling him closer to his chest knowing that his young master prefers it this way. So he can whisper his orders in his ear. preventing anyone from overhearing them.

"what is it that you need me to do my master?" Liam asked. in his low Dark and seductive voice.

" I want you to find Earl Phantomhive's and Earl Trancy butler's weak spot so in a battle you will have the upper hand," Francis said With a cruel sadistic smirk on his lips. Liam's eyes flashed Avada Kedavra green as he drops down to one knee hand above his heart as he said: "yes my master."

 **Meanwhile with** **Ciel and Sabastian**

"Sebastian, is Liam a demon?" Ciel asked in thought. It made sense just thinking about it. Earlier, Francis almost fell from standing up from his chair and Liam caught him in a blink of an eye. "Yes My Lord he is very powerful, famous, and the deadliest demon in the underworld. he is the only one of his kind." Sebastian answered as he tucked Ciel in.

"His kind? What kind of demon is he?" Ciel asked Sebastian. He's a cat demon. everyone in the underworld calls him. "The feline demon." Ciel looked at Sebastian who had a light blush on his cheeks. Ciel stood quiet and just thought, 'why would Francis make a contract with a demon? He always cheery and hyper.'

"Goodnight My lord"Ciel heard Sebastian said while he closed his eyes and said Night.

once Sebastian left his master room he walked to his room in the servants quarters Once inside of his room Sebastian was sitting on his bed, taking off his clothes and changing into his nightgown. when he was about to put it on. until he heard a most heavenly sound.

" meow"

looking toward the window Sebastian was shocked to see the most beautiful Egyptian Mau he had ever seen. The Egyptian Mau Has the lovely shade of Emerald green eyes. That he had seen on one person alone.

Sebastian gets up and walks towards the window. he was happy that his guess was Correct when he saw it was the feline demon in his cat form.

Sebastian let him in and allowed Liam to jump on his lap. Sebastian was in cloud nine as he was petting Liam's cat form. oh, Sebastian was fanboying about Liam and his so perfect black fur and his fluffy tail. Sebastian stop his inner fanboy when he noticed that Liam was looking at him with his Emerald green eyes and Suddenly Sebastian was pinned down by a very naked feline demon.

"Oh, my" Sebastian said, trying to be seductive. while his inner fanboy was screaming He looked so sexy! Liam's usual combed and stylized hair was now sexily messy and wild like a lions mane.

Long fingernails and green glowing cat eyes and his godly face in furious tiger glare. Liam's perfect pale body showing all of his beauty. Liam kissed Sebastian like a wild animal and his slender hands explored his body.

making Sebastian into a moaning mess. It felt so good, especially how rough his day has been.

Liam's skilled tongue claimed Sebastian's mouth and he instinctually rubs his leg against Liam's huge erection. Liam grunted and started to kiss Sebastian's neck, littering it with hickeys and love bites.

" ah, kitten" Sebastian moaned as he ran his fingers through Liam's soft black hair.

Liam's cat ears twitched and his tail wrapped it's fluffy self to Sebastian's member, pumping it roughly. Sebastian's eyes widen as he let out a cry off pleasure.

" ahh kitten ah harder" Sebastian demanded as Liam nuzzled his face to the crook of Sebastian's neck like a cat, purring.

Sebastian blushed and rubbed Liam's ears. only to get Liam to licked his chest and then started to suck his nipples like a cat licking milk.

Sebastian felt his face turn into a pleasured expression.

His breathing turned in to pants as he couldn't help but let out sinful moans as Liam basically milked him.

Then Liam suddenly flips Sebastian around on his hands and knees as Liam started to thrust into him.

Sebastian screamed Liam's name as he went hard and roughly.

It was the best sex that Sebastian has ever had.

" ahhhh kitten ah ahhhh!" Sebastian couldn't help but scream in pleasure. Liam's hand's once again fondling his body while they kissed again.

Drool dripped from Sebastian's mouth as Liam used his amazing kissing skills on him. their bodies rocked on the bed as sweat formed on them. Sebastian felt a knot form in his stomach. He didn't want to cum yet... He didn't want this to end. He needs to hold it oh god.

Liam noticed what Sebastian was doing, however.

Liam's emotionless face turned in to a grin as he suddenly went inhumanly fast and he skillfully moved his hips.

Sebastian was now screaming in bliss as he just went on and on. Liam pumped his cock and fondled the balls. he even massaging his member's tip. It felt amazing. Sebastian's eyes rolled back of his head as his muscles tightened.

Liam kissed his sweet spot and did the impossible. He went so deep into Sebastian, his huge cock hits Sebastian's stomach. He even had a bulge in it. Liam's balls hit Sebastian's ass and his intoxicating smell separated in the tiny room.

Sebastian let out a low mewl noise.

Liams sexy grunts and groans only made Sebastian hotter.

" give up crow" Liam whispered as Sebastian couldn't hold back any longer.

The painful knot in his stomach snapped and Sebastian shouted Liam's name to all the heavens and hell to hear. Sebastian's cum sprayed on his stomach and the bed. Liam moaned loudly when he came inside. The bulge in Sebastian stomack disappears as Liam pulled out.

Sebastian whined from the lost feeling and shuttered when his kitten's semen dropped from his now claimed hole.

'Liam took my 'virginity' so he belongs to me' was the only thought running in Sebastian's head as he snuggles against Liam's muscular a chest as he rubs Sebastian's hips calmly.

" mine" Sebastian muttered before passing out.

Liam turned back into his cat form again and slipped from the cat-obsessed crow demons hold and jumped out of the window. while running fast towards his next target. Liam had one out of two done from his master's request before he has to inform his master. But Liam would have to admit that he is satisfied for now.

Those demons obviously wish to mate with him but He's not interested.

After all, he couldn't feel love, even toward other demons.

'I'm not an ordinary demon after all' Liam thought as he continues his hunt for the spider.

Claude was walking through the garden of Blackwood Manor, checking the rose bushes. At least the Blackwood manor Servant had trimmed them correctly. He absentmindedly thought when He remembered the conversation he had with his Highness. 'That brat of a master is planning to get the feline demon all to himself.' Claude thought as he wasn't going to allow it to happen. That demon is mine, my mate, my lover just mine. Claude thought as he needs to make a plan to get Liam all for himself. While the blondie brat just will be part of it. No doubt that his master would order him to get Liam but instead of taking the kitten to the brat, he would take him with him and they'll do the mating ritual.

Claude needs to make sure no one else will try to take his kitten away before he does. When Claude was deep in his thoughts only to be pulled out when he heard footsteps. He turned around to see who it was only to be shocked to see the feline demon standing right in front of him. Liam lips in a straight line. As their lips almost touched... " hello spider" his smooth yet seductive voice rang through his head like a beautiful song.

" feline" Claude fights the urge to just attack him with kisses.

" you know spider, your eyes are very beautiful," Liam whispered in Claude's ear, biting it.

Claude almost let out a pleasurable mewl, as he was shaking in excitement.

" nothing compared to your beauty, feline" Claude said as he put his hands around Liam's strong shoulders. Liam smiled slightly, Claude was hypnotized by his gorgeous Emerald green eyes and perfect face. Liam kissed Claude gently Coaxing him to kissed back as they fought for dominance.

Liam surprisingly won, making Claude moaned loudly in the steamy kiss.

while Claude ran his hand through Liam's black, soft and long hair. Soft like kittens fur. Liam began to purr and his big hands massaged Claude's hips. As one thought ran through his head 'God it felt good'. Liam took off Claude's glasses and put them in the pockets of his suit, while skilfully unbuckling Claude's Belt and took off his pants along with his underwear. Liam lays Claude down on the grass and started to lick his twitching penis. Claude moaned like a slut as he melted in Liam's hands.

His now Uncovered hands that where fondling his balls, Liam's hands were cold yet warm, slender fingers trailed on his skin, pleasurable shivers down his spine.

Claude's moans and pants were loud as Liam sucked Liam off.

" ah, I'm gonna ahhh!" Claude let out a silent scream of pleasure as he came in Liam's warm mouth. As Liam pulled out, he purposely let his sharp cat fangs touch Claude still erected member. He shivers but only to let out a shout of ecstasy.

Liam thrust his tongue in and out of Claude's hole as his eyes widened.

Drool dripped from Claude's mouth as he gripped the grass hard.

Sweat formed on his forehead as the pleasure was running through his body.

Liam's tongue searched all for Claude's sweet spots. Suddenly he stopped and started to suck his slender fingers.

Claude grunted from the lost feeling of being filled but then Liam pushed his skilled fingers in. Only to add another finger as he scissors Claude's ass.

It was his first time being the bottom but he knew he was the best with fingering.

Claude moaned as his voice ran through the whole garden.

Liam continued while adding a third finger. " I don't think preparation will be enough, do you think so my little spider." Liam purred as he stopped and in a second he was already taking off his pants. His monster of a member sprung from his underwear. Claude could only think 'I really wanted that inside' knowing all to while he was blushing and shuttering mess.

As he looked at Liam while thinking. 'I never thought I was going to be like this. His erection was long and tick, pre-cum dripping from the tip.

His foreskin pulled back and his tiny amount of Pubic hair was black and shiny.

I never in my whole life as a demon I would see a beautiful male with a beautiful erection but here we are.'

" so little spider do you liked it rough," Liam said in that sexy husky tone and thrust in with one big and powerful thrust. Claude cried out in pleasure as they rocked back and forth.

" ah ahhh," Claude moaned loudly as he now gripped Liam's neck and kissed him passionately. Liam kissed back and thrust harder. Their tongues colliding, saliva mixing and mewls noises were heard. Claude's muffled moans, skin to skin slapping and kissing noises echoed in the air as well smell of sex.

Liam's hands searched every spot of Claude's body as his strong hips kept moving amazingly. Claude felt a tight knot in his stomach as Liam kissed his neck.

" ah ah ahh ahhh hng ah " he let out a pleasured shout.

" so uncharacteristic of you little spider, moaning beneath of me" Liam whispered seductively and making his thrusts more, rough.

"Ahh, I'm going to cum ah" Claude moaned as he grunted and with one hard thrust. Claude screamed, mouth wide and eyes rolling back of his head.

Liam's name left from his drooling lips as Claude collapsed to the grass all sweaty and his messy hair all over his face. Once Claude opened his eyes he saw a gorgeous sight. Of Liam Cumming, while his hair sexily and messy. his eyes flashing with satisfaction. His pale perfect skin glowing in the moonlight. Liam's semen filled Claude and even leaking out from him as Liam pulled out. Claude moaned at the feeling.

while Liam chuckled and dressed them both up before he carried Claude to the garden chair.

" we will meet again little spider". Liam purred and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

'My little spider' Claude thought as his words warmed his cold body.

"you are Mine my dear Liam"...

Liam smirked as he now knows all of their weak spots now it was time for him to report back to his master.

Heading back to his master's chambers to report about the other demons weaknesses. Sneaking into his Masters quarters only to see that his master awoke slightly, "Liam?" Liam sighed "yes my lord? I have Completed the mission you required me to do ?" Francis stood silent for a while. Before answering "Come here" Liam obeyed taking a step closer to his master. "well done Liam but please stay with me tonight" Francis said as Liam looked at him and sighed and said, "yes my young master." Knowing all too well that his master wanted him to change into his cat form but as a small kitten. "Very well my lord" Liam said as every bone in his body bent, some of them even disappearing, the process wasn't painful at all. It was more like bending over and touching the ground, as a response Liam meowed. Francis ran his small nimble fingers across Liam Black fur, only to make Liam purr in Delight. "good night Liam." Francis said while going back to sleep.


End file.
